Pink
by KyKy-13
Summary: Reno comes home late again, and Kadaj is worried, tired, and very agitated. But maybe the little pink surprise in Reno's bag will help ease his lover's nerves. Reno/Kadaj Yaoi


He was late again.

Clad in nothing but a pair of striped pyjama bottoms, Kadaj lay slumped against the couch. His eyes watched the clock mounted on the wall across from him, cat-slit pupils following every last tick and tock. Long graceful fingers tapped impatiently on the arm of the couch, while ears listened intently for the sound of jingling keys outside the front door.

It was after one a.m., and Reno still wasn't home.

The silver-haired youth had no idea what could have been keeping his redheaded lover. Reno was never home this late without calling him first. It wasn't like Kadaj to worry about anyone, but he couldn't help but feel a slight pang of concern for Reno. The man was a Turk. It was one of the most dangerous jobs anyone could have in Midgar. Constant life-threatening missions, the handling of lethal explosives and weaponry, enemies around every corner. Reno called it an adrenaline rush, Kadaj called it insane.

Sure, the young Remnant enjoyed his share of hand-to-hand combat, the surge of adrenaline coursing through his veins, the warm splatter of blood against his body as he took down any threat before him. He was addicted to adventure, to combat. He would be a Goddamn hypocrite if he told Reno that he was uncomfortable with his choice of occupation.

He couldn't help it. He loved Reno. He didn't want to see him hurt.

Kadaj sighed deeply, stretching his lithe legs. Sleep was starting to creep up on him. Kadaj rubbed his eyes with a yawn. He was exhausted, but unwilling to fall asleep until Reno was home safe in his arms. Yazoo and Loz were already in bed. He heard no noises coming from the room. None of the usual laughs, pants and quiet moans. His brothers must've passed out rather quickly. Kadaj wished he could crawl into his warm bed too.

Not without Reno. He'd just have to suck it up and wait.

He was probably working overtime. It wouldn't be the first time Reno has done that. Maybe an interrogation was running a little long. Kadaj sighed deeply, wrapping his arms around himself. He worked hard to dismiss any ill thoughts regarding his lover's whereabouts, but they continued to slither back into his mind. What if Reno wasn't at work? What if something terrible had happened during a mission? What if he was hurt? Or…what if he wasn't even working at all? What if he was out with someone else? Out in the arms of another man, laughing, touching, moaning and panting; completely forgetting about his silver-haired lover back home…

Dear Mother, what the hell was he thinking?

Kadaj groaned, burying his face in his hands. His mind was getting carried away again. Reno would never do that. Kadaj trusted him. He was just…late.

"Kadaj?" Came a soft voice from behind.

Kadaj yelped and jumped up, startled. He spun his head around and looked up to meet Yazoo's tired Mako eyes. He was standing in the hall, dressed in nothing but Loz's shirt, his long silver locks dishevelled from sleep.

"Oh…Yaz." Kadaj slumped against the couch, a hand over his racing heart. "You startled me."

Yazoo yawned, running his fingers back through his hair. "Why on earth are you up so late, brother?"

"I'm waiting for Reno." Kadaj answered, yawning as well. "Damn you, quit yawning in front of me. You're making me even more tired than I already am."

Yazoo frowned. "If you're tired, go to bed. It's very late."

"I'm not going to bed until Reno comes home." Kadaj crossed his arms, sitting back against the couch. "He's late again."

He felt his older brother approach him from behind to softly rub his tense shoulders. Kadaj sighed in content, feeling his tired muscles ease at the touch. His eyes were so heavy…he ached for sleep.

Yazoo leaned his face in and whispered into his ear. "Go rest, little brother. Reno will be some soon. There is no need to worry."

"But-"

"No buts." Yazoo said sternly, but not cruelly. "You get to bed and sleep. I promise, when you awake, Reno will be sleeping right there beside you."

Giving a defeated sigh and deciding he was far too tired to put up a good argument, Kadaj nodded and rose to his full height. He yawned widely, stretching his arms over his head.

"Goodnight, Kadaj." Yazoo smiled softly, heading back into his own bedroom where he could faintly hear Loz snoring.

"Night." Kadaj mumbled, running his fingers back through his short silver hair as he made his way to the bedroom both he and Reno shared.

The room was dark and silent. Moonlight shone in through the blinds on the windows, sending a wash of glowing silver stripes flowing over the carpet and bed. Kadaj softly kicked the door shut behind him and crawled up onto the soft bed. Yawning, he flopped himself on Reno's cold pillow, inhaling deep the rich entrancing scent of scotch and explosives. Kadaj curled up in a warm little ball, snuggling against the pillow as sleep quickly wrapped him in its soft wings.

It hadn't been more than ten minutes, before the sound of the front door opening yanked the young Remnant out of his sleep. Kadaj groaned groggily, rubbing his eyes. He could hear a set of keys hitting the kitchen counter, followed by soft footsteps coming towards the bedroom.

When Reno opened the bedroom door, Kadaj gave him a disapproving frown. The redhead smiled softly, shutting the door behind him. He was carrying a little black bag in his hand.

"Aww…is my baby mad at me?" The redhead purred with an adorable little pout.

Kadaj glared, crossing his arms. "Why are you home so late?"

"I was out, yo." Reno answered simply, throwing off his black jacket and unbuttoning his white shirt. He smirked, "Why, were you worried?"

"No." Kadaj lied. "Just suspicious. Where were you, Reno? At work?"

"Not the whole time." The Turk smiled.

Kadaj's breath caught in his throat, his worried thoughts from before clouding his mind again. He frowned, looking away. "Were you…with someone else?"

"What?!" Reno gasped. "Baby, no! Why the hell would I do that…" he crawled up on the bed, kissing up Kadaj's stomach. "…when I've got someone like you waiting for me?"

"Mnm…" Kadaj purred at Reno's warm moist mouth running up his torso.

The redhead smiled softly, suckling his neck. "Admit it, Kaddy. You were worried about me."

Kadaj ran his fingers through soft red locks. "Hmm…maybe…a little."

"A little?" Reno leaned in and nipped at his ear, tongue teasing.

Kadaj gasped. "Okay…a lot. S-Sue me."

The redhead chuckled, leaning in to kiss his young lover deeply. Kadaj moaned against Reno's mouth, feeling his breath being sucked away by the Turk. Reno moved to climb on top of the youth, straddling him. Kadaj pulled away from the kiss, panting breathlessly.

"Mnm…what's in the bag?" He asked, motioning to the black bag still clutched in Reno's hand.

Powder blue eyes sparkled mischievously. "I got you a gift, yo."

"Really?" Kadaj smirked, wrapping on leg around the Turk's lean waist. "What is it?"

Reno kissed his neck. "Close your eyes until I say to open them."

Kadaj did as he was told and shut his eyes, a grin of curiosity never leaving his lips. He was really never one for surprises, but…when was life not a surprise with Reno? The silver-haired youth heard Reno rustling through the plastic bag, before pulling whatever it was out. There was silence for a moment, and Kadaj was about to open his eyes, when something soft and furry suddenly brushed against his stomach.

"W-What the hell is that?" Kadaj asked. He was about to open his eyes, but Reno suddenly covered them with his hand. "Hey!"

"Ah, ah, ahh. Not yet." The Turk giggled.

Kadaj felt Reno's hands on his waist, and before he knew it, his pajama pants were pulled off and discarded somewhere else. Kadaj's heart raced and his breath quickened. God dammit, he wished he could see!

"Reno…" He breathed.

"Shh, babe." The redhead kissed him softly, before gently pulling his legs apart. Kadaj felt the soft fuzzy thing touch him again. It stroked up his inner thigh. Kadaj stiffened, trying to hold back the moan at the back of his throat. What the hell was that? A cat?!

"R-Reno…what…what the hell is t-touching me?" Kadaj groaned.

The Turk chuckled, removing his hand from Kadaj's eyes. The youth opened them and stared at the strange object in Reno's hand. His eyes widened.

"Is that…"

"A sex toy?" Reno smirked devilishly. "Yup. I saw it at the Sex Shoppe near work and I had to get it for us. But the stupid place only opens after midnight. That's why I was so late."

Kadaj stared at the long phallic rod in his lover's hand. It looked sort of like the one's he'd sometimes find in Loz and Yazoo's drawers and under their pillows. Except…this one was covered in fluffy bubblegum pink fur.

Kadaj stiffened a laugh. "Uhm…Reno, the thing is fuzzy. And pink! You know I hate pink."

"Ohh, you'll love it soon enough." He ran it up Kadaj's inner thigh again, smirking. "Mnm…get a load of this, babe." He clicked a switch at the bottom of the fuzzy pink atrocity and it suddenly began to vibrate. He teased Kadaj's entrance with it, making the Remnant arc his back with a moan.

"Ohh…Reno…" Kadaj bit his lip with a groan.

The redhead leaned in and swallowed his moans with a hot kiss, nipping Kadaj's bottom lip. "So…you still mad at me for coming home late?"

Kadaj purred. "Mnmm…depends. You know how to use that thing?"

The Turk grinned.


End file.
